livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JL the superhuman/Sherry Chambers
Sherry Chambers is Anakin's childhood crush. She is portrayed by Alexa Bliss. History Sherry is the half-sister of Jordan Michaels and is the childhood friend of Anakin Rooney. Since the age of 9 Sherry developed feelings for Anakin and Anakin has known for a long time, but she was afraid to admit her feelings for him because he was dating Jordan at the time and then Alyson which both didn't work out. Sherry cares deeply about her friends and family as well as Anakin's saftey. When Anakin would stay that night at her house Sherry would rest on his shoulder to show that she cares about him and wants to be his girlfriend. She can be protective of Anakin because she doesn't want him to get hurt. Before graduation Sherry was placed in Ridgewood High for the rest of her jounior and senior years. When she was 14 Sherry learned she was autistic like her crush Anakin. Personality Sherry is a very thoughtful girl who cares about her friends and sister. When Sherry was 13 she would rest on Anakin's shoulder and then he knew she liked him and Sherry wanted to be with him making Sherry his first childhood crush. She has anger problems, but she can control them unlike Anakin. Relationships Anakin Rooney (childhood crush/boyfriend/future husband) Sherry and Anakin became close friends when they were babies and would always hold each others hands. Anakin knew of Sherry's crush on him when she would rest on her shoulder and he felt the same way as he lied on her head though they was afraid to admit their feelings for each other so Sherry is basically Anakin's first real crush. Sherry got her nickname Share bear from Anakin and she thought it was cute so she kept the nickname. After Alyson breaks up with Anakin because she cheated on him Sherry became his girlfriend and it was apparent that Sherry and Anakin belong with each other. Sherry often wonders if her and Anakin are going to get married in the future and Anakin said if they stay together for a long time then he will propose to her because he loves her. Gallery Alexa.jpg|Sherry wearing a WWE Smackdown t-shirt. Alexa 2 (1).jpg Trivia *Her full name is Sherry Jillian Chambers. She was always called Jill in school. *Before Anakin left for Califronia for vacation she asked her mom and dad and they said she could go and was to behave. *She kept a picture of Anakin while he was away and Anakin kept a picture of Sherry in his locket. *Sherry always thinks about Anakin. *While in California she notices Anakin resting on her shoulder and this reminded her of when she did. *She told Anakin she would wait for him. *She is an only child. *Her feelings for Anakin keep growing and was upset when she saw Anakin dating Jordan, but she never told Anakin because she was afraid Anakin would get mad. *She shares the same birthday with Anakin as they were born in the same hospital. *It's revealed that Sherry is afraid for Anakin's life as showed in a flashback when they were 15 Anakin was ill and dying in the hospital and she was crying her eyes out. *She tried to get over her feelings for Anakin, but the more she saw him the stronger her feelings are for him. *She went to Green Bay East High School until her mom pulled her from that school and transferred her into Ridgewood with Anakin and the girls for her 11th and 12th grade years. *Unlike Anakin Sherry can control her anger. *She has seen the angry side of Anakin. *During graduation she held Anakin's hand. *Her and Anakin started dating in 2016. *Sherry finds it cute when Anakin calls her Share bear. *She has a dream wedding. *Sherry is the only who calm Anakin down aside from Liv and Maddie. *During summer vacation she went to California with Anakin while he was visiting his Aunt Dena. *Sherry on a few occasions has called Claire mom, but only by accident as if she was married to Anakin.